pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
"I am Clair. The world's best dragon master. I can hold my own against even the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still want to take me on? ...Fine. Let's do it! As a Gym Leader, I will use my full power against any opponent! Don't think i will go easy on you."-Clair, Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. Clair (Japanese: イブキ Ibuki) is the Gym leader of the Blackthorn City gym located in Johto. She uses -type Pokémon. .Her Gym badge is called the Rising Badge and the TM that she gives you after you beat her is Dragonbreath. In Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver, it is Dragon Pulse. In her gym, the trainer must use the HM Strength to push boulders into the lava, eventually making a path to Clair. In both the original and the remake games, Clair refuses to give you the Rising Badge even after you beat her. She requires that you go to the Dragon's Den and find a Dragon Fang in order to earn the badge. In Pokémon Crystal, she still refuses to give you the badge, but you go to the Dragon's Den to pass the Dragon users' challenge instead. After that, she gives you the badge. Clair's Gym title is "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon". In the Anime Ash and co. encounter Clair when they encounter both her Dratini and Gyarados. The Dratini was under her protection and she didn't want anyone to hurt it while it went through the process of shedding its skin. Clair has also proven to be quite agile when she was swinging from branch to branch to try and catch up with Team Rocket like a pro gymnast. When Dratini was about to be shocked Clair blocked it. This act moved Dratini so much it evolved into Dragonair. Later on it was revealed that she and Liza from Charific Valley have been friends since they were girls. Clair's Voice actress in the English Dub was Megan Hollingshead.﻿ Sprites Pokémon Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Tag Battle with Lance Rematch Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Round 1 Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Anime Voice Actress *Megan Hollingshead (English) Trivia *Clair is Lance's cousin. *In Pokémon Crystal, she has a grandfather who lives in the Dragon's Den. *Clair is the only gym leader to not have Hoenn or Sinnoh-based Pokémon in her rematch roster. *In Pokémon Adventures, she seems to dislike and fear her cousin Lance. *Clair is extremely prideful. This is evident by how she refuses to give you a gym badge after you defeat her, and doesn't believe the player passed the test her grandfather gives to him. *In her original Generation II artwork and the Master Quest season of the Anime Clair's hair was pale blue and the sides of her hair pointed downward. In addition to that her outfit was black. In her updated Generation IV artwork and in "An Egg Scramble" her hair is sky blue, the sides point upward and her outfit is blue as well. *She and Iris are both female gym leaders who specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon. **They are also the final Gym Leaders in their respective regions (Though the player faces Iris in Pokémon White Version) Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Characters from Johto